It all started with a rumour
by Zackire
Summary: hehehe.. I'm back... Anyway this story is about our famous couple Tsukasa?Tsukushi. All of the things look so at peace when suddenly Asai found a nice lil secret and starts to spread it to the entire school... Will Tsukasa fall for the rumour?


It all started with a rumor…  
  
Glancing at Tsukushi, Asai commented," She will surely be outcast after this."  
  
Asai and Company's evil laughter trailed Tsukushi as she walked away from them. Taking a deep breath, Tsukushi prepares herself for another day in school.  
  
I wonder what Asai and Co. had installed for me now..." Tsukushi muttered to herself. A familiar figure suddenly caught her attention. Frowning, Tsukushi stops in her tracks, trying to make out who the figure is.  
  
Doumyouji!! A deep blush slowly rose to her cheeks., flaming her face. Caught staring, Tsukushi quickly averted her gaze to the floor. All the while her heart thumped loudly against her chest.  
  
Laughing at the joke Soujirou cracked, Doumyouji suddenly caught Tsukushi staring. Smiling to himself, he walked towards her. Rui cracked up another joke but Doumyouji did not join in. Instead his concentration was only directed on one person, Tsukushi.  
  
The F4 stopped right in front of Tsukushi. Grinning, Rui, Soujirou and Mimasaka said their "hi" to Tsukushi and left Doumyouji and her alone.  
  
" Hi!" Doumyouji greeted as he stared at Tsukushi from top to bottom.  
  
" H… Hi..." Tsukushi stammered.  
  
" Where are you going?"  
  
" C...courtyard..." This time Tsukushi's face became blotchy red.  
  
Noticing the blush, Doumyouji's smile widened. Leaning towards her, he whispered, " See you later". With that he left her standing alone.  
  
Leaning against the wall, Tsukushi tried to calm her racing heart. He is so handsome! Memories of last night's date were still fresh on her mind. Doumyouji had kissed her!  
  
" Tsukushi! Tsukushi! Earth calling Tsukushi Makino!" Yuki called.  
  
" Uh!?" Tsukushi snaps out her memory.  
  
" What were you thinking about? Come on lets go to the courtyrad!"  
  
Lying on the grass, Doumyouji let his mind wander to last night's date. It was the sixth date for the month. All of them are wonderful to him just because Tsukushi had vowed her love to him. Frowning slightly, Doumyouji wondered how long this relationship is going to be kept a secret from the rest of the F4. One way or another, they have to know it.  
  
' Hey! Where are those crowds going?" asked Soujirou  
  
All of the F4 averted their gazes on the moving crowd.  
  
" Must be something they placed on the bulletin board again. You know their attitude, any hot news and poof a huge crowd appears," commented Mimasaka.  
  
"Hmm..Is that so?..If I'm not wrong, you happen to be one of the first to know what is happening.." Rui remarked.  
  
The remarked really gave Mimasaka a pinch as he blushed hotly.  
  
" I wonder who the unlucky person is.." Doumyouji thought out loud.  
  
Tsukushi giggled at the account of Yuki. they were walking down the hallway when suddenly Tsukushi felt hands grabbing her from the back. Tsukushi yelped out loud as she was pinned to the wall.  
  
Tsukushi glanced at the people who were responsible for it. The three boys smirked at her. Two of them held her arms, pinning her to the wall while the third stood in front of her.  
  
Yuki, on seeing this, rushed to the third student and screamed to let Tsukushi go. Yuki tried to hit him but failed. With a swing of his arm, Yuki landed a meter away from him, on her backside.  
  
Tsukushi tried to struggle herself free. Unfortunately, the more she struggled, the more painful the grip on her arm became.  
  
"Let me go!" demanded Tsukushi.  
  
Laughing, the third student shook his head as he stroke her cheeks.  
  
Disgusted, Tsukushi turned her face away.  
  
"What do you want?" Tsukushi spat out.  
  
"Nothing but just this....."  
  
With that, he kissed her. Tsukushi turned her face away as she struggled once again to break free. Tsukushi starts to panic as she felt his groping hands caressing her legs and the sides of her breast. Knowing it was fruitless to struggle, Tsukushi started to cry silently.  
  
"Doumyouji help..." Tsukushi whispered.  
  
Suddenly the hallway became silent. The shrieking and whistling sounds had ceased. But unfortunately it did not stop the aggressor. The grip on her arms lessened slowly.  
  
Tsukushi opened her eyes just in time to see the aggressor flying into a wall, like a disc. Doumyouji was standing in the center of the hallway with a murderous look.  
  
"Doumyouji!" Tsukushi whispered.  
  
The two aggressors were shaking in fear as Doumyouji started towards them. Doumyouji stopped in front of them. Everyone waited expectantly to see what Doumyouji is going to do.  
  
Doumyouji smiled, calming the tense atmosphere. In an instant., Doumyouji suddenly lashed out, giving a blow to the stomach of the other two aggressors. They doubled over in pain.  
  
"Stop! Stop it!" Cried Asai.  
  
Asai & Co. rushed to Doumyouji's side with a smug look.  
  
Turning around slowly, Doumyouji held his temper. Something about their expression made him feel that Asai & Co. were responsible for this.  
  
"You shouldn't beat him......He is innocent," Asai started.  
  
"It is she who is responsible. She is a slut," Asai pointed her finger to Tsukushi who looked shocked.  
  
Doumyouji raised an eyebrow. The anger he felt when he saw Tsukushi being forced upon was still fresh. Doumyouji hoped that his patience held its vigil when Asai had said her mind.  
  
"Look here. I have the photos to prove she is a slut!" Asai took out photos of what looks like Tsukushi kissing a man, the man's back facing the camera.  
  
"See! She is a slut!" Asai retorted.  
  
Tsukushi stared in astonishment. It is her! But who is the guy? Taking a closer look, Tsukushi blushed when she recognized who it was. The people around her started to murmur.  
  
Doumyouji smiled as he handed back the photo and started to walk towards Tsukushi.  
  
Asai & Co. had a smug look on their faces. Thinking Doumyouji is going to beat Tsukushi, Asai snickered.  
  
Instead of hitting her, Doumyouji suddenly drew Tsukushi close and kissed her tenderly on the lips..... Everyone was stunned, including the rest of the F4. Tsukushi blushed when Doumyouji had raised his head.  
  
Rui and the rest of the F4 was the first one to snap out of the stupor. They knew that Doumyouji and Tsukushi would work out. Grinning like simpletons, they walked towards the couple.  
  
Asai shook her head. It can't be! I'm far prettier and richer than Tsukushi. How come he never choose me? Asai suddenly pushed Tsukushi to the floor and confronted Doumyouji.  
  
"How could you? It should have been me! I'm far prettier and richer than she is! Why did you choose that trash as a girlfriend?!"  
  
Asai suddenly took a step back. Doumyouji's eyes radiated the anger that she had never seen before.  
  
"You want to know why? Even though she is not rich and pretty, her heart is pure and she is honest. But the most important thing is her loyalty. You had never had loyalty in you," he countered with an icy voice.  
  
Doumyouji slowly walked towards Asai but was stopped by a slight tug on his arm. Doumyouji glanced down and stared into Tsukushi's eyes. Doumyouji slowly felt his anger slipping away.  
  
"Don't Doumyouji. Its not worth it," Tsukushi pleaded as she shook her head.  
  
" Oh don't Doumyouji! It's sickening! You are so weak Tsukushi, and you could never beat me. Tis no wonder they say that Doumyouji is a weakling," snickered Asai.  
  
"Doumyouji is so weak....." Asai was not able to complete her sentence as Tsukushi suddenly slapped her across the face.  
  
Everyone was stunned. All eyes were on Tsukushi.  
  
"Insulting me was one thing. But insulting Doumyouji was a major mistake," Tsukushi stated.  
  
"Do you know that I'm sickened by your selfish attitude? You pick on people whom you think are weaker than you. But the real secret why you bully them is that you know that they are far better than you; both in physical and mental," Tsukushi lashed out.  
  
" You just pick on them to make them fear you. With fear come respect. But respect is not earned through fear but through something special that you do," she continued.  
  
Tsukushi sighed and massaged her throbbing temples. At least her heart felt light.  
  
Turning around with her back facing Asai, Tsukushi said," Grow up Asai. Its not too late."  
  
Doumyouji placed a protective arm around Tsukushi and walked out of the hallway. The rest of the F4 trailed after the couple....... 


End file.
